


Nurturing

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Quill and Gamora were dancing around each other again.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Rocket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Nurturing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



Quill and Gamora were dancing around each other again. If those two would do more actual dancing, and establishing things, they could jump forward to looking after a little one. Rocket would welcome the assistance with Groot. But neither of that pair were nurturing. None of the Guardians were, particularly, except Drax, but they had not much requirement to be. Little Groot was stubborn from the moment he unfolded, and tried to be independent as soon as he could pull his feet out of his pot. The trick was to take care of him without being too obvious about it.


End file.
